pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Slaver's Exile
Complete Slaver's Exile with heroes. Team Composition (Player builds) * / 1 SS (Player) : * / 2 Panic (Player) : * / 3 Ineptitude (Player) : * / 4 LC,FS,EoE (Player) : * / 5 PS Support (Player) : * / 7 HB (Player) : * / 8 UA (Player) : Team Composition (Hero builds) * / 1 SS (Hero) : * / 2 Panic (Hero) : * / 3 Ineptitude (Hero) : * / 4 LC,FS,EoE (Hero) : *Or / 4 JB,FS,EoE (Hero) : * / 5 PS Support (Hero) : * / 6 Bsurge (Hero) : * / 7 HB (Hero) : * / 8 UA (Hero) : Player builds *The more players, the better; the fewer, the quicker teams are formed. 1 SS (Player) Attributes and Skills prof=Mesmer/Any domination=11+1+1 fastcasting=10+1 inspiration=10+1SpeedOf PainStormof FrustrationoptionalEnchantmentOf SuperiorityDrain/build Usage *Use skills 1''', '''2, 3''' & '''4 on the biggest mob you can find * Drain Enchantment whenever possible (Just tab till you see a yellow triangle) *Last rupt for energy *Maintain AoS Variants (in order of preference) * "Finish Him!" * EBSoW * Complicate * Technobabble * Summon Ice Imp * PI * Swap (Go /Assassin (only for Duncan's level)) Weapons *40/40 Dom or high energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 2 Panic (Player) Attributes and Skills prof=Mesmer/Any domination=12+1+1 fastcasting=8+1 inspiration=10+1PanicOf PainStormof FrustrationoptionalEnchantmentOf SuperiorityDrain/build Usage *Use skills 1''', '''2, 3''' & '''4 on the biggest mob you can find * Drain Enchantment whenever possible (Just tab till you see a yellow triangle) *Last rupt for energy *Maintain AoS Variants (in order of preference) * "Finish Him!" * EBSoW * Complicate * Summon Ice Imp * Technobabble * PI * Swap (Go /Assassin (only for Duncan's level)) Weapons *40/40 Dom or high energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 3 Ineptitude (Player) Attributes and Skills prof=Mesmer/Any illusion=12+1+1 fastcasting=8+1 inspiration=10+1IneptitudeConundrumEyeClumsinessoptionalEnchantmentOf SuperiorityDrain/build Usage *Use skill 1''' on meleers as much as possible *Use skills '''2, 3''' & '''4 on the biggest mob you can find * Drain Enchantment whenever possible (Just tab till you see a yellow triangle) *Last rupt for energy *Maintain AoS Variants * CoP * Leech Signet (if you're having energy problems) * Swap (Go /Assassin (only for Duncan's level)) Weapons *40/40 Illusion Equipment *Max health possible ---- 4 LC,FS,EoE (Player) Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Ranger curses=11+1+1 soulreaping=9+1 death=8+1 wilderness=6 beast=7CurseSufferingoptionalNecrosisSoilOf ExtinctionCorpseOf Superiority/build Usage *Place spirits a bit behind/in wherever your party is. Be very attentive-if either spirit go down, run back (you'll probably be in middle of mob due to Consume Corpse) and hit them up right away (Most important job) **Use skills 1''', '''2 & 3''' on the biggest mob you can find (Second most important) ***When '''1, 2''' & '''3 are on recharge, spam skill 7''' ****When you can't spam '''7, Spam your Necrosis *Maintain AoS Variants * Enfeebling Blood * Swap (Go /Assassin (only for Duncan's level)) Weapons *40/40 Curses or high energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 5 PS Support (Player) Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Monk curses=12+1+1 soulreaping=8+1 death=8+1 prot=5SignetConditionsFeastHexHexoptionalCorpseOf Superiority/build Usage *Take conditions off 3 times (2'''->'''3->'2') and hit skill 1''' (doesn't matter what you target; except when you get used to it, target a meaningful foe)(Most important job) **Take off hexes (Second most important) ***If there's only 1 or 2 players with a condition and all hex removals are on recharge (or no allies have a hex), spam skill '''7 *Maintain AoS Variants (in order of preference) * Convert Hexes * EBSoW * Summon Ice Imp * Swap (Go /Assassin (only for Duncan's level)) Weapons *High energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 7 HB (Player) Attributes and Skills prof=Monk/Mesmer healing=12+1+1 divine=10+1 inspiration=8KissLightSpiritPartyIncantationOf SuperiorityBoonMimicry/build Usage *Make moar red * Auspicious-> Heal Party for energy gain (Use Auspicious first only when energy is half or lower (meaning use Heal Party without Auspicious if energy is above half, if needed)) * Arcane Mimicry on UA monk & maintain UA. Repeat if removed in-between fights *Only remove your copy of UA to res if the UA monk has ressed 2 players (meaning his UA is on recharge) *Maintain AoS Weapons *40/40 Healing Equipment *Max health possible ---- 8 UA (Player) Attributes and Skills prof=Monk/Ele healing=12+1+1 divine=12+1KissOf LifeSpiritHexPartyof Lesser Energyof SuperiorityAura/build Usage *Make moar red * GoLE-> Heal Party for strong party heal *Maintain UA & remove it to res (res and recast ASAP) *Maintain AoS Weapons *40/40 Healing Equipment *Max health possible ---- Hero builds 1 SS (Hero) Attributes and Skills prof=Mesmer/Any domination=11+1+1 fastcasting=10+1 inspiration=10+1SpeedStormof FrustrationComplicateEmpathyEnchantmentoptionalDrain/build Variants * Power Spike * Leech Signet (if you see your hero is having trouble with e-management) Weapons *40/40 Dom or high energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 2 Panic (Hero) Attributes and Skills prof=Mesmer/Any domination=12+1+1 fastcasting=9+1 inspiration=9+1PanicStormof FrustrationComplicateEmpathyEnchantmentoptionalDrain/build Variants * Power Spike * Leech Signet (if you see your hero is having trouble with e-management) Weapons *40/40 Dom or high energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 3 Ineptitude (Hero) Attributes and Skills prof=Mesmer/Any illusion=12+1+1 fastcasting=8+1 inspiration=10+1IneptitudeConundrumEyeClumsinessOf ClumsinessEnchantmentSignetDrain/build Weapons *40/40 Illusion Equipment *Max health possible ---- 4 LC,FS,EoE (Hero) Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Ranger curses=11+1+1 soulreaping=9+1 death=8+1 wilderness=6 beast=7CurseSufferingBloodParasiteSoilOf ExtinctionCorpseof Contempt/build Weapons *40/40 Curses or high energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 4 JB,FS,EoE (Hero) Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Ranger death=12+1+1 soulreaping=9+1 beast=7 wilderness=6BonesBone MinionsNovaShambling HorrorSoilOf ExtinctionCorpseof Contempt/build Weapons *40/40 Death or high energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 5 PS Support (Hero) Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Monk curses=12+1+1 soulreaping=8+1 death=8+1 prot=5SignetFeastConditionsHexHexParasiteCorpseof Contempt/build Weapons *High energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 6 Bsurge (Hero) Attributes and Skills prof=Elementalist/Paragon air=12+1+1 energy=10+1 command=8SurgeLightningof Lesser EnergyFlashoptionalYour Ground!"Attunementof Restoration/build Variants (in order of preference) * "Can't Touch This!" (Only bring for Duncan's level) * Enervating Charge * "Never Give Up!" * "Never Surrender!" * "Fall Back!" Weapons *40/40 Air or 40/20/20 air staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 7 HB (Hero) Attributes and Skills prof=Monk/Mesmer healing=12+1+1 divine=10+1 inspiration=8KissSpiritLightHexEnchantmentDrainBoonMimicry/build Weapons *40/40 Healing or high energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- 8 UA (Hero) Attributes and Skills prof=Monk/Mesmer healing=12+1+1 divine=10+1 inspiration=8KissSpiritRibbonHexSignetEnchantmentDrainAura/build Weapons *40/40 Healing or high energy staff Equipment *Max health possible ---- Notes *Players should not try to run Bsurge or Jagged (heroes can target like pros, humans can't) *All heroes should be on Guard, except the monks, who should be on Avoid *Pulling is required in both NM and HM *At least 1 player needs to bring Swap *Flag heroes away from each other to avoid AoE *Kill & Interrupt the Stone Summit Warders first to avoid lots of AoE *There's one Stone Summit Distractor who has Choking Gas in Justiclar Thommis' level-kill him quickly Counters *Not pulling safely *Inexperienced player monks